The Plan
by CelesteGrey
Summary: Nyota has an elaborate plan to fill his need. Reviews are appreciated but not a basis for how often I write. **Complete**
1. Chapter 1

She knew this day would come. She had done her research and done it well. However, no matter how thorough she had been, it didn't make it any less exhilarating. She saw the signs that it would happen soon days ago. When his jaw twitched or his brow furrowed slightly, she felt her stomach tighten. It was coming and she would be ready.

She woke to find herself alone in her bed. Not that she always had an occupant, it was just a shock as she was sharing it with him when she fell asleep, which (as she looked at the time) was less than an hour ago. She considered buzzing him on her communicator when she noticed the blue blinking of the monitor located on her nightstand. She pressed the screen and a message appeared.

"Nyota. It is time. I have taken the necessary precautions we discussed. "

She could hear her own heart beating quickly in her ears. She pressed a few more buttons and pulled up a reply to him. A reply she had typed several weeks prior. She inhaled sharply as she hit the send button. She shot out of bed quickly and put on her Starfleet uniform, foregoing any undergarments. She grabbed a box from her closet and placed it on her bed. Her breath was heavy and uneven. This was it. Everything was ready to fall in place. All she needed was for him to take the bait. She was already out of her living quarters and heading toward his before waiting for a response from him. She knew what it would say.

She breathed a sigh of relief as she turned down the corridor that led to his room and found it empty. She wasn't really expecting there to be many other officers out and about at such a late hour but it was placating none the less. She stood in front of his door and sighed heavily, going over the details in her head one last time before beginning. After what felt like hours, she finally began phase one.

She couldn't help but check the corridor one more time before slipping her hand past the waistband of her uniform skirt. She was not at all surprised to find herself already wet, a byproduct of the excitement of what she was about to do. Her fingers played with her clit a bit before dipping into herself. She withdrew her hand and smiled at the amount of her juices that remained. She reached up and wiped those fingers on the door frame, making sure to position it right to his height. She held her breath as she then rapped at his door three times before darting down the hall around the corner.

Her body was pressed close against the wall. She was panting now and it wasn't from the quick dash. She slowed her breathing as much as possible and peered around the corner toward his door, waiting for him to answer. God, she hoped he would answer. Nothing. She started to count the seconds. Two minutes and still nothing. She frowned. Four minutes. Now she was starting to lose hope. Seven minutes. He wasn't going to answer. She stepped away from the wall and huffed. Why did he have to be so damn stubborn? She started to walk toward his door again, defeated and disappointed, to try and wipe her scent from the frame, when she saw the door slide open. She let out a sharp noise and pressed herself back against the wall.

He was standing in the door, his eyes closed, his head tilting back slightly. Nyota was pleased to see he was wearing the standard black Starfleet slacks without his uniform shirt, or any shirt at all. His strong, pale and bare chest would make this all the more…primal. She held her breath, moving her head as little as possible, just enough to watch him. He inhaled deeply as he gripped the door frame on one side, THAT side, with both hands. His eyes shot open, a guttural sound escaped his lips and he pressed his face against the frame. Nyota felt her lower half tighten. This might work. Doubts still crept into her mind; he was too level-headed, he was too stubborn, he was too in control. All of that doubt was cast aside instantly when she watched him ilick/i the spot she marked. Her jaw dropped at this unbelievably animalistic act. She felt a dribble of her own juices on her inner thigh.

He pulled his head away from the frame and began looking up and down the hallway. He spotted her, seeing a quick glimpse of her face. She was immediately brought back to reality and began running to the lift. Stick to the plan. As she rounded another corner, she stuck her hand awkwardly to her sex again, having no trouble coating her fingers and quickly marked the panel of the lift before getting in. She saw Spock turn the corner at amazing speed, his face determined as the doors closed long before he could stop them. To keep this little game of hide-and-seek challenging, she stopped the lift at two floors before getting out on the third. She marked the panel there to start the trail for him. She moved through the empty halls, stopping every now and then to mark a spot, making her way to the Enterprise's mess hall.

The layout and all exits were fresh in her mind. She committed them to memory during her planning. The room was large and open. Her only obstacles were the tables and she planned to use those to her advantage. Her heart was beating so fast, she worried for a second it might cause her to faint. But the determination roaring within her would not allow it. She found the door she needed and pressed to panel to open it. She stood there, her hand holding it open and half her body already out, waiting to sprint. Within just a few short minutes she heard the "whoosh" of the door opening across the hall. She only saw him for a second before her legs started without her, his brow still set in determination but something was new this time. He was smirking.

Those tables were meant to slow him down. She didn't dare turn back to see where he was. Her blood was pumping and the adrenaline from the running was taking her higher. She didn't see him before the lift took her to another floor. "So close" she kept repeating in her head, going over her next move. The Entertainment chamber was going to be fun. She marked the trail again, not allowing her body to enjoy the sexuality of her own touches. Eyes on the prize as they say. There would time to enjoy later.

The Entertainment Chamber was dark when she entered. She took quick stock of the different booths along the walls. Each both was adorned with a dark curtain, which aided in the experience in which people engage here. She saw the virtual reality devices hung upon several rows of hooks in the middle of the room. There were two other exits aside from the one she had entered from. One, located in between booths, led out to a corridor where a lift was approximately 400 feet away. That was quite a stretch to run. For this particular ruse she needed a quick escape. The second exit was the one. The lift was a mere 60 feet. She took a deep breath before touching herself again, deeper than before. She marked four random booths to cause a bit of confusion for him before hiding in the booth next to her desired exit.

Nyota's body was practically humming from the suspense. The chair in the booth was calling to her and she couldn't ignore it. Her feet ached and she needed a breather to guarantee she would be able to finish what she had started. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a moment, her mind drifting for a second to her bed, her lover hovering over her. That's when she heard the door open. She stood up, too fearful to make a sound and peeked through the tiny space between the curtains. She needed to remain hidden. Realizing there was one aspect she had forgotten, she swiftly stuck those two fingers that had been doing so much work into her mouth and sucked silently, attempting to remove the fragrance. The taste was slightly salty and not unknown to her. To be extra safe, she forced her legs as close together as humanly possible.

At first he didn't move. He stood in the middle of the room, taking in the layout and surveying every booth. Her heart beat irregularly when his eyes passed over where she was hiding. He moved suddenly, ripping the curtain completely down from a booth. Empty. Her leg buckled slightly witnessing the disregard he was exhibiting. He turned around and did the same to another booth. He was targeting her marked spots. Everything was going as she had planned…until he let out a low, raw sound and tore away the fabric of a booth she hadn't touched. Damn it, he was clever. She knew it would be just a matter of seconds before she was discovered. He moved to the next, relieving the booth of its curtain just as the other two, only quicker this time. And the next even quicker.

Nyota covered her mouth with her hands. She thought, for a nanosecond, that he might catch her before she planned. Not that she would mind it…quite the opposite, but she must stick to the plan for this to continue with no…unpleasantness. She watched him continue to destroy the booths, one by one at an amazing rate. She was thankful this was one of the biggest Entertainment Chambers in any of the Starfleet ships. She had to move soon, and she had to be extra quick. Once his back was to her, she slipped out of the booth, feeling more enthralled than she had all night, out of the door and into the lift at breakneck speed. He was on her in an instant, his arm reaching for her, her heart in her mouth, her hand on the panel. The door shut him out, the sudden whiteness reminding her to breathe. His eyes. His eyes would be in her dreams if and when she next fell asleep. She rode the lift a few more floors and got off on one of the lowest, as always leaving her scent behind. This was the next to the last chapter in the hunt. After this, according to her plans, he would be lead back to her room where phase two would commence.

The cargo bay. She had spent extra time learning this room. She visited everyday to take into account what had been moved and what had been added. She ran down an isle, sharp left, another left, straight down. As she moved, she ran one finger along the containers. Then she found it. The large empty container was still there as it had been this morning. She marked the spot all around the opening, making sure he would know where she was. She tried to even her breathing and stepped to the back of the giant space. She chose this one for a reason. In the very back corner, there was a small hatch, maybe three feet tall, that she planned to escape through when he found her. As she finally began exhaling normally, she found herself wishing that the cargo container was dark. The sufficient but not over-bearing illumination made the hiding part fairly null. She was now putting all her faith in her agility in being able to get through the hatch before he could touch her.

Minutes ticked by and her stomach tightened. She could feel beads of sweat rolling down her back. He should have shown up by now. Did she not leave a strong enough trail? Several more minutes passed and still nothing. Worry started to creep upon her. This was unacceptable. It was intolerable. Five more minutes. She stepped toward the main door and pressed a button on the panel. It slid open just a few inches, enough for her to peak out. She would remain cautious in case he was there. She looked down each direction and saw nothing. She stayed there a few more moments, using her exceptional hearing for any sign of him. Maybe he just got a little turned around. He would pick back up soon and find her. Or maybe he regained control and abandoned her, to go back to his quarters and pick back up with his intense meditation. She frowned at that thought. That would not suffice. She wanted him to follow her, no NEEDED him to follow her. Despite what she told herself over and over, that this was all for him and his need, she knew deep down this was for her as well. She closed her eyes and thought about how the night was supposed to proceed. About those items in that box on her bed. What she had planned. His body writhing with hers, the release she would feel emanating off of him. She could practically feel his warm breath on her skin…

Strong hands gripped her wrists and swung her around quickly. The movement shocked her so that she actually let out a scream. Spock put his hand to her mouth to muffle it. His skin was slick with sweat. The scent filled the air around her and she felt a jerk in her loins. It was so…masculine, for lack of a better term. His nostrils were flaring, he was breathing very heavily and his lips were curled in a cocky grin. His eyes were large and dark, one eyebrow arched up, the only familiar aspect in his features. His gaze was searing. Nyota was filled with fear. This is not what was supposed to happen. He forced her back against the wall of the container, using his knee to force her legs apart, hitching her up and making her straddle it. She knew that any moment he would feel her wetness seep through his slacks and that thought made her even more aroused. He looked down at where their bodies were touching. His head snapped back and another raw sound escaped him. He grabbed her hand, the hand she had used so often this night and brought it to his nose. He inhaled deeply, his body shuddering, her body responding the same. She watched, his hand still covering her mouth, as he brought her fingers to his lips and licked. The sensation of his tongue made her whimper, and those pitiful sounds increased as he took those fingers all the way into his mouth and sucked.

Her brain had shut down. She did not know what to expect. Was this about to go down right here? This was not the plan! Her fingers popped out of his mouth and he stared at her again, licking his lips. The heat radiating from his body made her sweat even more. Only one word escaped his throat in a growl before he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Mine."


	2. Chapter 2

Her long, straight ponytail kept sticking to her sweaty face. She was breathing awkwardly, the pressure of her body over his shoulder causing the irregularity. He had not spoken another word since that primal declaration and was walking at a moderately fast pace through the corridors. She wasn't sure what he was going to do. Actually, she knew, without a doubt, what he wanted to do. It was the _how_ that escaped her.

She felt his hand smooth over the fabric of her skirt as he carried her. It rested on the hemline, half his fingers connecting with the back of her upper thigh. She didn't dare try to get away from him. She knew of his strength and didn't want to test his restraint while he was in this state of mind. Instead she placed her hands on his slick, bare back and tried to reposition herself for a little more comfort. As she struggled to move, her legs kicked out a bit. Spock stopped moving instantly. She, of course couldn't see his face, but she she heard and felt him inhale deeply.

"Nyota." His was voice was still rough but not quite as carnal as before. Goose pimples covered her arms.

"Yes?"

His fingers dug into her thigh. "Fight me. Struggle for me." She gulped deeply, her pulse quickened. It was more of a command than request and she obliged, though not in earnest. She knew those lean fingers could break the femur it laid upon easily. She squirmed a bit and felt his grip loosen. He rested the side of his face against her hip and she felt his breath on her skin.

"I will not harm you." He said, deep and low.

Everything she had researched about pon farr raced through her head at once. This was his time to lose control. Not to be restrained. Maybe it was his human side, the side that was always right beneath the surface of the hard Vulcan exterior, that was seeping through and not allowing him to tear her apart. She went against what was logical, perhaps taking a gamble on her part, and dug her nails deep into back. He inhaled sharply and his hips bucked and she continued thrashing in his arms. Her neck snapped forward as he broke into a sprint down the hall. Her nails continued to rake at his skin, her legs kicking out awkwardly, wriggling as hard as she could but he didn't stop. That one arm held her, and all her feigned rage, at bay with ease. She caught a glimpse of a plaque on the wall and saw they were just a few feet from her room. He had to be heading that way. Maybe she could somehow regain control of the night. She pushed her body up hard, her hands now pressing against his arm and pivoted her head at a painful position right in the spot where his neck met his shoulders. She gripped his arm hard before biting down.

She was sure the snarl he let out could be heard three decks below. He swung her around quickly, throwing her into his arms, cradling her like she was a child. The sudden movement had surprised her, something she knew he would see in her face. Spock was taking deep, uneven breaths and his eyes were moving up and down the frail body he now had in his arms. She looked at his shoulder and saw the mark she left on him, steadily turning a deep green. She also noticed right behind his shoulder that they were right in front of her room. She wrapped her arms around his neck, forcing his head down sharply.

"Spock. Go into my room."

He obeyed. The room was faintly lit and clean, aside from the box on her bed. She wriggled in his arms and was relieved when he allowed her to get down. She walked toward the bed and opened the box, pulling out a small satchel that she placed under her arm. She shook the box and a soft metal clanking filled the room.

"Remember what I said," she told him. He nodded once, still sweating and shaking. She turned from him and walked to her bathroom, locking the door behind her. The plan was back on.

The satchel she held contained some colored fabrics. She pulled her sticky, sweaty uniform off and threw it in the hamper. She toyed with the idea of a quick shower, but realized the scent of her would be all the more enticing to him. She grabbed the slightly heavy scarf-like piece and began wrapping it around her waist. It was a deep burgundy and several shiny crystals adorned it. She pulled the second matching piece of cloth out and covered her breasts with it. Several long pieces hung around her arms, designed so that she could wrap them around her hands to make the experience…more enchanting. She grabbed her brush and pulled her hair down from her usual high ponytail. She brushed her shiny, long hair straight and looked at herself in the mirror. The only word she could think of to describe herself would be _fierce_. Good. This is what she wanted.

Her stomach gave a jolt when she snuck a peek into her room again. She noticed that he had removed his shoes and slacks and was now sitting on her bed, his back against the headboard, naked save for a pair of black boxer briefs. Spock had indeed remembered what she said. He had taken the two sets of handcuffs from that box and attached them to the headboard. He had fastened his left hand to the cuffs but seemed to have had trouble with the right. That would not do. She yelled "lights off" and the room went completely black. She ran to the bed, and felt around for his free arm. He made an odd purring sound and attempted to grab her around the waist. His warm fingers swept across her exposed belly and she shuddered.

"No, no, no," she forced herself to say as she clicked the free cuff to the headboard. She stepped away from the bed and commanded the lights to come back on at 40% brightness. Spock's eyes lit up instantly. She glared at him, hands on her hips and swished her hair out of her face. She was willing herself to the frame of mind he was now in. Carnal, primal and animalistic. He was now helpless as she had been earlier. He did not move an inch as she began to rotate her hips slowly, hypnotizing him with her body. She imagined the videos she had watched of those beautiful girls and the way their bodies moved. She couldn't help but think this might have been easier if there were music, but she didn't want anything to distract him from her. She moved her hips a little faster now, her arms moving in sync with her lower half. She moved a little closer to the bed.

His breathing started to become irregular again, lows grunts escaping his throat as his hungry, need-filled eyes followed her hips, never blinking. She inched closer to the foot of her bed, her movements becoming more fluid, less unsure. She bent down and placed her palms on her bed, near his feet. Her hair was falling around her, a dark curtain that began to tickle his bare legs as she began to crawl between them. She could feel his whole body stiffen as she moved closer and closer, her chest now hovering over his pelvis. She could feel the heat coming off of him, especially in the region those black briefs were concealing. She looked down and noticed the bulge was now quite impressive and wanted nothing more but the release it from its confines, but it wasn't time. Not in the plan just yet. Instead she dipped her upper half down and connected with his skin, rolling her spine back up slowly, letting her chest brush against his swollen organ.

A new sound escaped him, one not so dark and frightening but more solaced. He liked that. She knew he would. She continued to snake up his body, running her nails down his torso as she did so. She felt him buck under her and heard the clang as his arms tried to touch her. That didn't deter her at all. She moved up his body more, her face inches from him, her heat centimeters from his own. She stared directly into his dark eyes and slowly ran her tongue across her top lip. She knew he would buck again and he did, but she was ready. She threw her hips up high, avoiding the contact he so craved and planted her feet flat on the bed on either side of him. She stood straight up, her bare belly now squarely in his face. He inhaled her deeply and his head rolled back as another faint moan pushed from his lips. She began dancing again, moving fast and frantic, her hips threatening to connect with his face. She stepped a few paces back and switched her position quickly, her back now to him as she watched his legs start to squirm. That's when she bent over, revealing herself to him.

She heard the clang of the metal again but didn't stop. She reached between her legs and touched herself, spreading her wetness all around her fingers, an act she had been doing all night. She turned back to him, still dancing, and forced them into his mouth. He sucked them hungrily, and she smiled at this. She pulled her hand back and put them on her top, pealed the fabric away slowly, revealing her bare breasts. She wrapped the cloth around her hand and ran it across her face, then his. Spock moved his head quickly, grabbing a piece in his teeth and ripping it from her hand. She started at this a bit, but regained composure, grabbing the torn cloth and throwing it on the floor. She was still standing over him, moving her hips slowly again, this time letting her hands circle around her own breasts. The muscles in his arms tensed as he struggled against the cuffs, trying to move closer. She dropped down onto him fast, feeling the hair on his lower torso tickle against her labia. She put her hand to his neck, forcing it back against the headboard. She writhed against him, knowing her could feel her hot, wet sex on his skin. His hands formed tight fists as he strained to touch her. His head pulled forward, mouth open and ready.

She put her other hand to his throat and struggled to keep his head back. He seemed to understand what she wanted and stopped struggling. Once he was calm, she ran both her hands across his taught shoulders and back up to his neck, moving up the side of his face into his hair. Her touch was light and teasing, her hand running down the back of his head and circling around to the front. She sighed heavily and moved her fingers to the bottom of his earlobes, moving up each ear slowly, paying close attention to the pointed tips. His hips thrust up again but she didn't move. With one hand she forced his head to the side, rather hard, and blow softly in his sensitive ears. He thrust again and she ran her tongue along its edge. A whimper escaped his lips as his body tensed up. She then took the tip of his ear between her teeth and tugged.

His whole body was thrashing. She wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling over, an instant reaction. Without realizing it, she had placed his face directly between her naked chest. She felt his tongue start to flick over the space between her breasts and she shuddered. Not yet, she thought and she forced herself back. The look on his face almost forced her back to that position. He was actually frowning at the loss of contact. It was something she had not seen before and it just about broke her heart. But she had to continue.

She slid down his torso, leaving a trail for rough kisses and the occasional rake of her teeth. She hovered above the waistband of his underwear, scared to move in case he bucked, and slowly took the band between her teeth. She pulled the fabric away from his skin and he moaned. Her hand crept up to help remove the offending cloth. She threw it to the floor next to her top, sitting on the back of her legs, marveling at his (finally) naked body. He was still damp with sweat, his body heaving with every breath he took. Her eyes fell to his waist, especially the area she considered one of her favorite parts of him. The Adonis belt, the area at his hips, that delicious indention that formed a prominent V down to his pubic bone. She ran her finger along that part of him and he whimpered again. Her finger made a trail further south, purposely avoiding contact with his sex, circling down his inner thigh and back up again. She teased him like this for several minutes, revealing in his squirming and shutters that soon turned to strong and violent flails, the veins in his arms visible against his straining.

She finally stopped teasing him, feeling a little bit of pity and took him into her hand. Her hand moved slow and steady, pulling his prick taught before dipping her head down and placing the tip in her mouth. As she had expected, his hips thrust again and she pulled away to keep from choking. She worked her hand more, waiting for his body to slow down before she put her mouth to him again, taking the time to admire his member in her hand. It was rock hard and a slight shade of a green, a part of him she was not unfamiliar with, and she wanted nothing more but to wrap her legs around his waist and ride him like her life depended on it. But again, this was about _him_ and ironically _his_ life actually did depend on it. She would feel him inside of her soon.

She took him into her mouth slowly, her tongue moving quick around the head. As always, the taste was salty and not unpleasant. She could feel the burning in her loins as she bobbed up and down, using all her will not to touch herself as she pleased him. He was moaning now, that metal clanging filling the air again as he recoiled again. She began pumping with her hand now as well as her mouth, making one fluid movement to encompass him completely. She could feel his legs begin to quiver as she moved quicker and worried that he might climax soon, bringing her elaborate ruse to a close too quickly. She eased her pace and moved her hand to his thigh. She looked up into his face for the first time since taking him to her mouth and saw his eyes wide and burning a hole into her. The fierceness in his gaze excited her and she opened her mouth wide again, relaxing her throat and allowing her take the full length of him. She felt him hit the back of her throat and suppressed her gag reflex. She sucked hard as she pulled her head up and released him, aching from the sounds he made. She took him in again and this time scraped her teeth up the shaft. He shuddered again and growled this time, the raw sound causing her to jump. She smiled up at him, her hair spreading across both of his thighs. She pulled that hair back over one shoulder, giving him an easier view as she continued to lick and suck him. Her mouth was beginning to stiffen as her jaws and neck worked harder. She would have to stop soon and move forward with her plan. That space between her legs practically begged for her to move forward but she ignored it. That time would be soon enough.

The twitch in her jaw told her it was time. She pulled away from him one final time, slowly, using her tongue to move all around his shaft, feeling the texture, mapping the veins in her head. She pumped with her hand still, he squirmed faster, panted harder and she found herself unwilling to let go. His legs began to smash against her but still she held on. His breaths were so deep when he inhaled she should see the outlines of his ribcage but still she carried on. The cuffs were constantly clanging, louder and more often as his head rolled violently on his shoulders. She dipped her head down one last time, tracing the outline of the head before dipping her tongue into the opening of his dick. There was another loud clang and rough crash and his bucking body knocked her to the floor. She pulled herself up, a little dazed but not confused and looked at the bed. She saw the indention their two bodies had made. She saw the handcuffs attached to the now broken headboard. What she didn't see was her lover.


	3. Chapter 3

Her mind was taken over by fear and excitement. Those cuffs were made of the highest quality metal, she made sure of it. He was not supposed to break free. But now that she realized he was free, her plan was shattered. What happened now was uncharted territory. She could be hurt. Her eyes flicked to her door and for a moment she considered running. But her body wouldn't move. Her desire for him would not allow it. Possible outcomes raced through her head. Her heart was ready to beat out of her chest. She had to think of something.

She then felt his heavy gasps on her shoulder. She swallowed hard, knees shaking and braced for the worst. He ran his hands down her shoulders before coming back up and gathering her long hair in them. She felt her hair rise and heard him inhale deeply. Ok, so far so good. He pulled all her hair over one shoulder and buried his face in the other. She felt the heat from him course through her entire body. He rested his forehead there for a moment before she felt the roughness of his tongue. He was kissing and licking her skin softly and she let out a relieved sigh. From his actions just a moment ago, she expected him to throw her on the bed and ravish her. Was he restraining himself? Was his human side taking over? Or was this how it was when Vulcans finally mated? She wasn't sure and at the moment she didn't care.

He pulled his mouth away from her and ran his hands down her back, paying close attention to the small of it before running them over her rear. She let out a small gasp as she felt his hand creep between her thighs. She automatically rose up and spread her legs to give him easier access. He ran his fingers along her outer lips gently before exploring her inner folds. She was extra sensitive to his touch and let a slight moan escape her. She felt his hand falter for a second as a growl escaped his lips. She suddenly felt his forearm strong between her legs, another arm around her waist as he hoisted her from the ground and dropped her on the bed. The fear was back as she scurried against the splintered headboard. His eyes were locked on her as he stood at the foot of the bed. They did not leave her face as he dropped one knee on the bed and reached out to grab her around the ankle. With one easy jerk she was pulled onto her back. He dragged her down to the foot of the bed where he slid off, kneeling in front of her closed legs.

He forced them wide open with both hands. Nyota had never felt so exposed in her life. His head was instantly between her thighs, his body stiff as he inhaled her essence, letting a low groan go with every intake. He ran his palm over her mound and her head flew back. In an instant his mouth was on her, his tongue swirling at her center. The sudden stimulation after the prolonged teasing of the evening was overwhelming. Her hands gripped the sheets as her hips rose from the bed. His palm shot up and pressed on her stomach, forcing her back down the bed, his tongue relentless. She felt him move down to her opening, hearing him lap and suck at her. Her hips raised again, her moans increasing. She couldn't think and loved it, her eyes closed tight, enjoying his rapid movements.

He brought his hand into the mix, running his fingers delicately around her sex. Her eyes shot open and she peered down to see him staring back at her as he teased her clit. She could feel the muscles tensing in her lower half. If he continued at this pace should would come soon. His lips curled into smile as he slid one finger inside her. Then another. She writhed against his hand, immersed in utter ecstasy as she felt his fingers curl inside her and gently stroke against her walls. He knew how to hit the spot every time. It was his logical nature to be distinguished in ALL areas. She never complained. He continued to stroke inside of her gently as he returned his mouth to her. It was too much, felt too good and before she could stop it, a slight scream escaped her, her nails tore at the sheets and she felt herself spasm around his hand.

When she opened her eyes, his was hovering over her. He slid his arm under her back and scooted her toward the top of the bed. Her legs were still spread and he was resting between them. She could feel his member, hard and ready, against her inner thigh. She reached up and put a hand on the back of his neck and forced his head down, kissing him hard. He returned the kiss with great fervor, running a hand over her breast, pinching her tender nipple slightly. She moaned into his mouth and she felt him shudder above her. He pulled away from her lips, cocked her head to the side and whispered in her ear.

"You are mine," he said in his native tongue.

"I know," she responded, in Swahili.

With one quick movement he filled her completely.

Nyota had never felt anything quite like this. She had made love to him several times before, but something about the way he moved, the way he breathed, even the way he smelled was different. She attempted to keep up with his pace, trying to match every emphatic thrust with her own but found it difficult to keep a steady rhythm. Instead she bucked her hips off the bed, grabbed what remained of the headboard and held on tight. He began to move faster, digging his fingers into her hips as he unhinged, growling loudly. The feeling was intense, what was usually pure pleasure was now mixed with pain from his strength and mania. She pulled herself up with her arms on the headboard, wanting to be closer to him, wanting to drag her nails over his skin as he claimed her. He followed with her, momentarily pausing his thrusts to adjust his body. She was now sitting up, back against the board and he was leaning into her, his eyes glossed over and hungry as ever. As he continued pumping into her, she wrapped her arms around his back and dug into him with her nails. The result was a quicker burst of thrusts and she swore she could feel it all the way in her throat. The feeling was incredible, their bodies as one, and she began to fall into a daze, thinking of nothing other than what was happening this moment. More raw sounds came from him, but she noticed that they were just more than sounds. He was chanting in Vulcan. She tried hard to concentrate on what he was saying. She caught a few choice words but his cadence and underlying moans made it difficult, not to mention the sounds that were coming from her. To her dismay her stopped chanting and closed his eyes, his tempo picking up. Her hands ran over his back and around to his chest, dragging her nails over every inch she could. She let out a yelp as he suddenly put his arm around her back and picked her up and spun around and she was now on top of him as he lay on the bed.

They were still for just a moment, both panting heavily as they stared at each other. Nyota grinned at her lover, pulling her now wild hair over one shoulder and began to ride him, one hand on his chest to steady herself, just like she had intended to do from the start. She was surprised that he let her have control; she would not let him down. She rocked her hips slowly, savoring the new sensation and the new, less primal sounds that he made. She grabbed his arms and brought them to her chest and he shuddered slightly underneath her, caressing her breasts as she began to rock faster. His panting increased and she pulled her legs up, now squatting, giving her the ability to bounce quicker. His hands moved instantly from her chest to her back and then down to her rear, his hands cupping underneath. He was regaining control, using his strength to move her body for her. His fingers were heavy and she knew there would be a bruise or two tomorrow when she woke. Leaning down, her breasts swept across his chest and she kissed him again, and again, moving her face along his, making her way back to his ever sensitive ears. She kissed this as well, flicking her tongue rapidly over the lobe and up to the tip. As she expected, he moaned and picked up the pace again, pounding into her like mad. Again, her mind began to melt, the heat gathered in her loins and it was all she could but to wrap her arm around his neck and let the sounds of her pleasure fill his ear.

Before she had even stopped contracting around him, she felt herself being moved again, this time she was laying face down on cool sheets. She could feel him slide off the bed and turned to look at him. He was now behind her, hoisting her hips up and she knew what he wanted. Completely exhausted and a little sore, she grabbed her pillows and placed them under her stomach as she raised her lower half into the air. Her face was buried into her bed, her legs on fire and her lungs felt ready to burst but she didn't care. All she had to do was garner enough strength to remain up on her knees for him. She felt his hands between her thighs again, spreading them wide before he entered again, grabbing her ass hard as he thrust. After several moments of the fast, steady movements her insides began to burn, not from pleasure but pain. There was no doubt in her mind that walking would be difficult. He had already exhausted her, she knew she wouldn't climax again. Her only thought now was giving Spock his well deserved release and she prayed it would come soon.

She felt his weight drape over her back as he wrapped an arm around her middle and lifted her up. Her palms pressed onto the bed and she held herself up, grateful that his strength kept her from having to support her whole weight. With his other hand he brushed her long hair from her back over her shoulder and she welcomed the instant coolness she felt. It didn't last long as he leaned over her again, the heat from his body almost too much to bear. He was licking her skin, running his tongue and teeth over shoulder, moving toward the nape of her neck. She felt his rhythm break, he was now bucking wildly and a yelp escaped her as she felt his teeth sink into the back of her neck. He held his grip around her waist and on her neck as the bucking continued. Her thoughts shifted to the Savannah, thinking of what lions looked like when they mated. Suddenly, she felt his free hand creep through her hair to her temple, his fingers sweeping over her face and pressing in three distinctive spots. Before it registered in her own brain what he was doing, her mind was instantly filled with thoughts and feelings that were not her own. Flashes of that terrible day when he lost everything. Almost everything. If she hadn't forced him to change her assignment she would have been gone. The guilt. The intensity and possession he felt for her. The caring. The desire. It was too much. She couldn't help but arch her back and moan. With his mind still melded with hers, she climaxed again, her arms collapsed and her body went completely limp.

He was still attached to her neck and she felt the vibrations as he screamed into her skin, his uncontrolled bucking brought to halt with one final thrust, pushing deeper than before and spilling into her with thick spurts. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she experienced his own orgasm through his eyes, more flashes and feelings of what she meant to him, one last phrase ringing in her head before she fell unconscious. Something had never once muttered aloud to her.

"I love you."

*******************

A/N: I apologize for the extended time between posts. I was battling a head cold all week. Thanks again for all the lovely reviews!


End file.
